


i don't want control (i want to let go)

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noct hadn't always been a cat, but he was a cat now, and that was what mattered.





	i don't want control (i want to let go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



Noct hadn't always been a cat, but he was a cat now, and that was what mattered. Nyx had saved him when—that _thing_ he didn't like to think about had happened, and Noct was happy to live as a cat, curled up in a ball over Nyx's chest at night, soothed to sleep by the steady sound of his heart beating.

He slept whenever he wanted, and Nyx fed him the choicest bits of his meal when Noct made pouty eyes at him, little mitten-white paws braced on his knees.

"You're a glutton," Nyx told him, but he gave in every time.

Noct had vague memories of being a human once, but they were memories filled with fire and fear, and Noct didn't linger on them. He stretched out over Nyx's lap, depositing himself atop whatever Nyx had been reading, and rolled over to show Nyx his belly—pure white where most of the rest of him was black as night. 

Nyx shook his head at Noct's antics, but deigned to pet him until Noct was purring in satisfaction.

-

(Nyx had been there—when everything had gone wrong. Noct dreamed of it sometimes, the way the city had burned, the clockwork terrors that were Niflheim's soldiers, murdering their way thoughtlessly through the screaming throng of fleeing people. 

Noct had fought as best he could, but it hadn't been _enough._ He'd only been able to watch in horror as General Glauca had cut his father down. 

He couldn't remember turning into a cat, only that between stumbling away from the scene in a shocked daze while clutching at his bleeding side—a lucky shot by an MT—and looking up at the sky where _daemons_ were now descending to add to the chaos of blood and carnage. He was suddenly looking much higher up than before.

" _shit!_ " someone hissed, scooping him up before he could be trampled by the masses of stomping feet. 

Noct huddled against them, trembling. He must've passed out then, because the next thing he'd known, he'd woken up tucked warmly in a pocket as the wind whipped past them, cold and cutting when Noct had poked his head out for a peek. Were they—on a motorbike? And who _had_ picked him up anyways? 

Noct felt lulled to sleep again by the heat emanating from the body he was settled against. He yawned. Well, they'd been nice enough to rescue him amidst the chaos and destruction. They couldn't be _bad._

Noct felt a distant sadness at the thought of the shining city that had been his home, but cats were simpler creatures than people. More pressing were thoughts of hunger—were they going to stop for food anytime soon?—drowsiness—this was a good time for another nap, probably—and a casual curiosity of where they were going.

Noct curled up tighter and let sleep take him as they ventured further and further from the only life he'd ever known.)

-

Noct didn't like it when he dreamed of _before._ It was always so jumbled up, a confusing morass of terror and pain, and he curled in on himself at the phantom pain that twinged throughout his side. Nyx had fixed him up the best he could when they'd finally stopped for a rest—somewhere that smelled of salty seawater—but it'd taken a good few weeks for the wounds to heal completely.

Noct kneaded his paws on Nyx's chest now, meowing demandingly. 

He wanted breakfast! Or pets. Breakfast and _then_ pets. Or maybe the other way around? Noct pushed his head insistingly at Nyx's hand, eliciting a protesting grumble.

"You never woke up this early when you were a _human,_ Noct."

He also hadn't been allowed to sleep the whole afternoon away! Noct hissed in response. Nyx might not be able to understand his words, but he surely understood the sentiment. 

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Nyx yawned, ambling at a leisurely pace down the hallway towards the kitchen—Noct winding excitedly around his legs the entire time—and poked through the fridge for the leftover fish from dinner.

"Your highness," Nyx bowed at him as he set the plate on the floor.

Noct wolfed it down hungrily—making a note to nip at Nyx's fingertips later for the _sass_ —while Nyx crouched next to him with another yawn, scritching absently at Noct's ears while he ate. Pets _and_ food, the perfect combination! Why hadn't he thought of that?

Noct licked the plate clean, then devoted himself completely to nuzzling at Nyx's hand, purring loud enough to scare away the birds that had been sitting at the windowsill. 

"Back to sleep?" Nyx asked with an almost plaintive tone in his voice.

Noct nodded decisively. He hopped up to curl around Nyx's shoulders and pointed a paw at the way to his room. He was full and happy and loved. What more could Noct want?


End file.
